


Hypocrisy

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [56]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #58 - Lies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypocrisy

  
__Do you not know this of old, since man was placed on this earth, that the triumphing of the wicked is short, and the joy of the hypocrite but for a moment? Job 20:9_ _   


Shiwon felt like such a hypocrite at times; everyone said he was perfect but he felt lacking when it was just him. The façade came down at those times, and his own faults were glaringly obvious, if not to others, at least to himself. It was like, try as he might, he couldn’t actually be perfect.

It was all a lie.

He had a perfect body. Lie. Shiwon absolutely hated his feet.

He was a perfect actor. Lie. Actually, Kibum was better.

He was a perfect Christian. Lie. He sinned too, but what was worst was that he covered it up, hiding it behind the lies of the industry. That all he was, a well-crafted bundle of lies.

He hated it. He hated the lies. He hated.

Shiwon had a perfect temperament. Lie. He hated. He angered. He indulged in angst. But he only allowed himself those emotions in the solitude of his room. Away from the world only. In front of an audience, whether it be his fellow band mates, or the general public, he smiled, stayed calm and slightly reserved, absolutely proper.

He was a hypocrite and he hated it all.


End file.
